Never cried in front of him
by BreathxMe
Summary: Sam est mariée, comblée. Mais pas heureuse. Se passe environ cinq ans après Threads, malgré les apparences, c'est du Sam/Jack.


**Titre :** _Never cried in front of him_. Oui, je sais : "encore un titre en anglais !" Je répondrai ceci "Oui bah... !" dans un commentaire parfaitement constructif et tellement, mais tellement, mature. Je n'y peux rien. En plus, j'ai trouvé la magnifique chanson de Toby Keith, intitulée _She Never Cried In Front Of Him_ et j'ai brillamment trouvé que la chanson s'accordait bien avec mon idée. Ou plutôt, que mon idée s'accordait bien avec la chanson du coup j'me suis permis ce petit emprunt. Voilà.

**Disclamer :** Stargate, ses personnages, l'univers, les lieux et tout ce qui appartient à la MGM ne m'appartient pas. Sans doute même qu'ils n'appartiendront plus vraiment à la MGM non plus si Emmerich leur rachète réellement les droits, mais vous avez saisit, l'idée, non ? Toute façon, on sait tous que si ça avait été à moi, Janet ne serait jamais morte (car c'est une honte de tuer le médecin le plus canon), que Jonas aurait intégré l'équipe, qu'on verrait beaucoup plus les Tok'Ra et que Sam et Jack auraient été mariés dès le premier épisode avec une ribambelle de rejetons avec des noms aussi glamour qu'Electron, Proton et Neutron. Convaincus que rien ne m'appartient ?

**Characters :** Sam Carter, l'unique. Pete Shanahan et j'accepte de lancée de tomates pour sa présence.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Wow, première fois que je publie deux fois en l'espace de quelques heures... ! Ceci relève du miracle. Anyway. J'ai été prise d'une pulsion soudaine, une envie d'écrire qui m'a prise aux tripes et après m'être demandé pendant quasi vingt minutes sur quoi je pourrai écrire, c'est mon overdose de visionnage de fanvid sur notre couple favoris qui m'a poussée à écrire cet OS. De base, c'était quand même censé finir sur du Jarter. Je crois que c'est plus ou moins raté même si j'ai tout une théorie sur la vision de Sam telle que je l'ai peinte dans mon OS (avouez qu'elle est so dark ma Sam... ? Ouais je sais, j'y peux rien, la dernière fois que j'ai regardé l'épisode Grace, j'ai eu toute une théorie sur le fait que Sam était dépressive... Oui, je vais parfois loin dans mes théories mais voilà, les paroles de Jacob m'ont fait réfléchir). Par ailleurs, mes excuses à Jacob, je crois qu'il s'en prend mais plein la tronche alors que moi, je l'adore. Et non, ce n'est pas du Bashing!Pete (pas totalement, du moins). A situer environ 5 ans après _Threads_, donc, 5 ans après la mort de Jacob mais, comme vous le constaterez, Sam n'a pas quitté Pete... Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Never cried in front of him<em>

Rien n'aurait pu venir troubler sa tranquillité. Perchée sur le toit de la maison, sa maison, Sam laissait ses yeux bleu se poser sur la rue paisible. La nuit, lentement, tombait, enveloppant de son drap sombre la vie qui, rebelle, continuait de se dérouler dans le parc non loin. Enfin, la chaleur de la journée s'évaporait, rendant l'air plus doux et agréable. Et elle profitait de ces instants avec délectation, les bras repliés contre la poitrine, les genoux repliés. Du haut de son perchoir, la vue était imprenable. Elle pouvait même voir jusqu'au parc, si grand, si lointain. Ce parc où elle finirait sans doute ses jours, aux côtés de son époux. Ils s'étaient promis amour jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare et ils s'étaient aussi juré de mourir ensemble, main dans la main, dans ce parc. Ce parc où il avait fait sa demande.

Il était romantique.

Elle était comblée.

Comblée, mais pas heureuse.

La brise de la soirée vint lui lécher le visage et la jeune femme eut un sourire triste qui vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Non, elle n'était pas heureuse. Et, dans le fond, elle ne l'avait jamais été. Déjà enfant, elle était cette future femme brisée. Elle souriait, évidemment, s'amusait, rêvait, dessinant son avenir, rêvait avec une ambition peu commune. Plus tard, elle serait astronaute. Plus tard, elle serait la fille la plus intelligente du monde. Plus tard, elle se marierait, mais pas avec un militaire parce que les militaires étaient toujours absents. Même pour son anniversaire et surtout à Noël. Non, déjà à cette époque, elle n'était pas heureuse. Elle avait une mère, délicate et belle comme un ange, un grand frère parfois surprotecteur mais amusant. Mais elle avait un père absent. Jamais présent pour les grandes occasions. Elle se souvenait de le croiser, de temps en temps lors de ses permissions. Elle se rappelait de sa silhouette haute et inquiétante lorsqu'il se posait contre l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre et qu'elle feignait de dormir. Elle se souvenait aussi des heures d'attente passées à côté du téléphone chaque année, pour son anniversaire. Mais avait-il été présent ? Non. Jamais.

Pourtant, il était le seul à réellement la connaître. Le seul à avoir sut tout ce qu'elle renfermait. Le seul à avoir été capable de s'apercevoir qu'elle allait mal. Alors qu'elle-même s'efforçait à aller bien, à esquisser ses sourires en forme de cœur et à acquiescer dès que la question lui était posée, il l'avait confrontée. _Non Sam, tu ne vas pas bien_. Elle avait d'abord voulu lui hurler à la figure que si elle allait mal, c'était de sa faute, qu'il n'avait jamais été présent, qu'il ignorait tout d'elle, qu'il l'avait trop longtemps ignorée. Et puis elle s'était rendue compte qu'il avait raison, encore une fois. Parce que Jacob Carter, ce vieux Général de l'US Air Force avait toujours raison.

Elle inspira profondément, soupira. Il était temps, pour elle, de quitter son cocon, son refuge pour retrouver l'autre moitié de son alliance. Sam se releva lentement, admirant une dernière fois la vue que lui offrait son toit et se glissa lentement par le velux ouvert.

Il était assis sur le canapé, enfoncé dans le coussin, le nez scotché à la télévision, un livre ouvert posé sur les genoux. Sans un mot, sans un bruit, elle l'observa secouer la tête devant l'arrestation bancale des flics de la série. Sans bouger, elle l'entendit soupirer bruyamment et reprendre son livre. Lentement, elle alla le rejoindre, s'installa à ses côtés, se lova contre lui. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, se replongea dans sa lecture. Et elle le regardait, encore et toujours. Comme chaque soir, comme chaque matin. C'était devenu son quotidien depuis cinq ans qu'ils étaient mariés. Quand il l'interrogeait, elle répondait qu'il lui inspirait de nouvelles théories. Quand il l'interrogeait, elle lui mentait, sans état d'âme. La vérité était que tous les jours, elle se demandait qu'aurait été sa vie si elle avait fait d'autres choix. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle vive cette réalité-là, cette dimension-là, qu'elle fasse ces choix-là ? Et à comme chaque fois que toutes ces questions venaient l'assaillir, une seule réponse venait résonner au creux de son oreille. _Parce que ton père était trop absent_.

Jacob, la cause de ses tourments. La cause de son grand malheur. Elle se souvenait de ces missions étranges, au Stargate Command, où son équipe et elle rencontraient des réalités parallèles. Des mondes où Samantha Carter n'était celle qu'elle était, malgré les ressemblances. Des dimensions où elle était heureuse, ou l'avait été, pendant un temps. Jamais, elle n'avait osé leur demander l'effet que ça faisait, d'être pleinement heureuse, pleinement satisfaite. Jamais, elle n'avait osé comparer leurs vies et la sienne. Elle s'était toujours contenté de son job merveilleux, de sa carrière militaire fleurissante et d'être en vie, contrairement aux autres Samantha Carter.

Mais ce n'était plus suffisant, à présent.

« A quoi tu penses, Sam ? »

Ses perles voilées bougèrent légèrement pour se plonger dans le regard plus sombre de son époux. Elle eut un sourire, le même qu'elle lui offrait depuis leur rencontre. Courtois, sincère. Mais amical. Tristement amical.

« A nous. »

C'était très sincèrement qu'elle appréciait le sourire qu'il esquissait à chaque fois qu'elle répondait ces petits mots. Elle aimait le voir heureux, aimait le voir sourire, aimait le voir s'enthousiasmer sur leur avenir commun. Elle s'amusait toujours de l'entendre annoncer les projets qu'il avait. Pour eux. Et si elle se peignait toujours d'un regard tendre et d'une expression douce, au plus profond de son être, son cœur et son âme se déchiraient.

« Oh, tu t'es enfin décidé à me demander quand je serai prêt à devenir papa ? »

Un rire lui échappa, elle secoua la tête. Oui, elle l'appréciait. Mais non, elle n'était pas amoureuse.

« Est-ce que je suis censé me méfier du café que tu me proposes, jolie blonde ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle se pencha légèrement, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il déposait une main au creux de ses reins. _Oui, tu aurais dut t'en méfier. Car aujourd'hui, tout va se terminer_. Du bout des doigts, elle lui caressa la joue, colla son front contre le sien, continuait de sourire.

« J'ai vu que tu avais laissé une lettre..., » commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Il n'aimait pas être celui qui lançait la conversation autour du SGC. Détestait devoir rappeler le passé étrange de Sam. Elle acquiesça, but une gorgée du café de son mari tandis qu'il protestait.

« Oui, je voulais simplement... Leur faire part de certaines choses. »

Ce fut à son tour à lui d'acquiescer. Il récupéra sa tasse, lui vola un baiser, termina la boisson chaude d'une traite.

« Tu veux qu'on la poste en sortant ? »

« Pas besoin, ne t'en fais pas. Ils sauront la trouver. »

Elle s'éloignait lentement, comme elle le faisait toujours. Parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, parce qu'elle n'était pas heureuse. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle sut qu'il ne relancerait plus le sujet. La discussion était close, il ne voulait pas s'embarrasser de questions supplémentaires. Elle aurait dut s'en sentir soulagée, s'estimer heureuse d'avoir un époux aussi compréhensif, ce ne fit que la conforter dans son choix d'en finir. Au plus tôt, au plus vite. Un regard dans sa direction et il se levait, la rejoignait. Le cœur lourd, elle lui attrapa la main, entrelaça leurs doigts et ensemble, ils sortirent.

Sam se blottit contre lui, la tête reposant contre l'épaule de celui qui l'observait. Les rôles s'inversaient. Comme souvent. Elle ne pouvait lire dans ses pensées, mais elle avait conscience de l'amour qui le quittait pour elle. Un amour qu'elle n'était pas capable de lui retourner. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait pris cette décision. Parce qu'ils s'étaient dit oui, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

« Sam... »

« Ne dis rien Pete... S'il te plaît... »

Elle le sentit hocher la tête, lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissante. Elle était égoïste. Égoïste et malheureuse. Il y avait bien mille autres façons d'obtenir ce qu'elle désirait, elle avait choisit la plus tragique d'entre elles. La seule qui lui assurerait un terme à ses souffrances et un sentiment d'allégresse. Ses paupières s'abattirent, une larme voulut perler au bord de ses yeux mais elle ne coula pas.

« Sam..., » recommençait-il, toujours aussi hésitant, sur le ton de la confidence.

Elle ne l'empêcha pas de parler, cette fois. Sans doute espérait-elle qu'il parvienne à lui faire changer d'avis, qu'il ait cette parole, ce mot, qui lui ferait quitter sa dépression et qui lui redonnerait l'envie de vivre à ses côtés. Si tant est qu'elle en ait seulement eu l'envie, un jour.

« Tu n'as jamais pleuré devant moi. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Il y avait dans son silence comme un aveu coupable. Elle venait de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Il n'aurait pas ce mot qui la ferait changer d'avis. Il n'y aurait pas d'autres fins possibles. Ni pour lui, ni pour elle. Tout ça parce que son père était un militaire. Tout ça parce que son père, cet homme qu'elle avait tant admiré et tant aimé, était toujours absent. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait grandit sans jamais connaître le bonheur.

« J'ai toujours sut que tu ne m'aimais pas. Pas de la façon dont je t'aime. Pas de la façon dont tu aimes O'Neill. Je vis avec la peur que tu me quittes pour lui. Mais tu ne l'as jamais fais. »

Non. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle avait pourtant essayé. A de nombreuses reprises. Elle avait même tenté de faire en sorte que ce soit lui, qui la quitte. Elle avait voulu être infidèle, avoir une bonne raison pour signer les papiers du divorce. Mais elle n'avait jamais été capable d'aller jusqu'au bout. Doucement, elle serra la main de Pete dans la sienne, sans bouger.

« Pourquoi comme ça ? »

Elle voulait lui dire de se taire, d'arrêter de poser des questions. Elle voulait lui hurler que tout était de sa faute. De leur faute. A eux, à tous ces hommes qui avaient parsemé sa vie. A son père, qui s'était aperçut trop tard de son malheur, à son frère qui n'avait jamais été capable de réellement ouvrir les yeux, à Jack qui était trop proche mais trop loin à la fois, à lui, Pete, qui lui avait laissé croire qu'elle pouvait lutter contre des sentiments devenus obsessions. Et puis c'était de sa faute à elle aussi. Intelligente mais pas assez pour prendre l'ampleur de sa tristesse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, trop buté pour oser aller de l'avant avant que ses sentiments ne la rongent entièrement, trop fière pour oser quitter un job qui lui tenait à cœur.

Elle n'en fit rien. De nouveau, elle serra sa main.

« Parce qu'on se l'est promis. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Et qu'on doit mourir ensemble, main dans la main, dans ce parc. »

Et lentement, elle sentit le poison versé dans le café de la matinée se répandre dans ses veines comme un liquide glacé. La larme roula sur sa joue tandis qu'elle se blottissait un peu plus contre Pete. La goutte d'eau salée finissait sa course lorsque Sam rendit son dernier souffle.


End file.
